


For The Record

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [20]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt used was did you sleep with her?</p>
    </blockquote>





	For The Record

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was did you sleep with her?

The front door locking was her cue to pretend to be asleep and to pretend to not be hurting.

Robbie sat on Jackie's side of the bed. Pushing her hair away from her face to admire her. “Are you still awake?” he softly asked.

“I was Rob.” she complained, turning away from him.

He couldn't help but frown at her actions. “Why are you in a mood?”

“I'm not in a mood. I'm pissed off.”

Robbie looked at the digital clock on the dresser. “Oh shit. Because it's after two and.” he stopped.

Jackie sat up, bringing the covers with her. “And I can smell her on you. So I’m now wondering did you sleep with her? Yes I know she was your wife but she isn't any more,” she said, tearfully accusing him.

“I didn't. I couldn't.”he softly caressed her forearm, making her look at him properly for the first time since he arrived. “All I did was hug her and then I left.”

“Sure you did.”

Robbie released a heavy sigh. “You don't believe me, is that it?”

“No Robbie, I don't believe you. She comes back from whatever large rock she was hiding under telling you that she's going to Canada and you start acting like you actually give a crap about that.”

“It's not the fact that she's moving. It's the fact that she had to tell me in the first place.”

“Wait. What?” Confusion flashed through Jackie's eyes. “You read that letter till there was no ink left on the page.”

“I know I did because she didn't once mention Jamie or this new boyfriend who's from there.”

“Is he going with her?” she asked, concerned.

Robbie nodded his head, pulling her into hug allowing his tears to flow for the first time in days. “He's got into a private school over there and I’ll probably only get to see him at Christmas, and that's if I’m lucky.”

Jackie tenderly rubbed soothing circles on his back. “I'm sorry Rob, I didn't mean to...”

“Yeah I know.” He briefly pulled away. “Can we put this behind us? Forget that I ever got that letter from Gaby?” 

Jackie made a space for him. “It's forgotten. You getting in?”


End file.
